In recent years, usage of mobile devices and personal computers has become prevalent. Companies such as audience measurement entities seek to monitor mobile device and personal computer usage to, for example, determine usage statistics, media ratings, advertisement exposure, etc. One method of monitoring a mobile device and/or a personal computer includes installing an on-device meter on the computing device. Such an on-device meter monitors activity on the mobile device and/or personal computer and reports the activity to a data collection server for analysis. Typically, the on-device meter is loaded onto the computing device of a person or group of people that have agreed to be monitored. Such persons are referred to herein as “panelists.” A panelist may be selected using statistical selection methods to build one or more panels representative of demographic populations of interest (e.g., Hispanic, age 30-35, income of $100,000 per annum, etc.) To join a panel, panelists are typically required to provide their personal demographic information.